re:War
by xPhoenixDreams
Summary: Something is happening deep within the Earth and the Diamonds are behind it! It's up to two groups of Gems to try and stop it!
1. The REAL Beginning

**_A/N: I'm back!~ I'm starting to rewrite my SU fanfics! Nothing from the others (aside from the one with Paraiba) is canon here. Those were just prototypes! Anyways, this one might have a weird structure because I wrote it in Google Docs from my phone in like half an hour (so it might not be that good and there could be some mistakes) and decided to post it since I haven't done that in a while and this is what it was going to be like anyways. Well, I'll stop now. Enjoy!_**

 ** _re:War_**

 **Chapter One: The REAL Beginning**

 ** _B_** ** _lack Diamond Throne Room_**

 ** _I_** ** _mperial District, Homeworld_**

The door opened. Moonstone stepped into the room, holding a Peridot's screen. "My Diamond."

The Gem turned around.

She was massive and had deep black skin with streaks of gray. Her eyes were somewhat blue with diamond-shaped pupils and her hair reached just above her shoulders. She wore a sort of vest with shoulder pads. Her gem was on her navel, much like a certain sister figure's.

"What is it?"

Moonstone walked up to where she was sitting. It was a throne made out of a black mineral. It was shaped like a scorpion and there was a screen in front of it.

"It's the Sigma Kindergarten."

"Specify."

"Callisto Colony. Port X09B. Side A."

The Diamond placed a finger on the screen in front of her and moved it around. She found it. "What of it?"

"The Diopsides you requested. It went wrong."

Black Diamond raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Some of them were defective. Others were deformed. Some were Miscarriages. The few that did come out aren't even Diopsides."

Black Diamond got up. She walked down to Moonstone, changing her size to be just slightly taller than her.

Moonstone smiled. "My Diamond?"

Black Diamond smiled back. "Shatter the Gems that injected them. They're good for nothing. First the Rho, now the Sigma. Order the Peridots -- MY Peridots, not Green Diamond's -- to inject more of their kind in the Delta. They are to belong to me. As for us, we're going back to Earth."

Moonstone's eyes lit up. "Where?"

"Costa Rica."

 ** _Mesa Heights_**

 ** _???, Earth_**

Serendibite burst through the door. "I'm home!"

Black Opal looked up at him. She was lying down on the floor with her parrots. "What did you bring?"

Serendibite put the things down on the counter. "Rainbow, bring it in."

A Moonstone came through the door. A small dog followed her.

"Oh my stars!"

Serendibite smiled. "She's cute, isn't she?"

"I love her!" Opal got up, walking over to the dog quickly. She knelt down and let it smell her hand. "What's her name?"

Moonstone took the leash off her. "We don't know yet. We were thinking of letting you name her. She belongs to all of us, but we figured you would want to be the one to name her."

Black Opal looked up at her. "I'm bad at names and you know that."

Serendibite chuckled. "I think it'll come to us eventually. We can just read off a list of names and see what she responds to."

Moonstone facepalmed. "She's not a Gem. She's an animal."

"And animals are smart."

The two started bickering. Opal just smiled and kept playing with the dog.

 ** _Rainforest_**

 ** _Costa Rica, Earth_**

Black Moonstone stepped off the Warp Pad. She was ecstatic; she almost ran off into the rainforest.

"Wait for me!"

Black Diamond caught up fast. She found Moonstone staring at some frogs.

"I can't wait to bring some back!" she said, almost squealing. She found a big one. "Hyalinobatrachium talamancae! It's so cute! Can we bring it back?!"

"Of course."

"The Holy Land is one step closer to perfection~!"

"Yeah."

Black Diamond watched her run off in search of more.

She smiled.


	2. Seeking Asylum

Chapter Two: Seeking Asylum

 ** _Mesa Heights_**

 ** _???, Earth_**

"All I'm saying is that--"

There was a knock on the door.

Opal got up. "I'll get it--"

Serendibite out his hand over her mouth. He gestured for her to be quiet and whispered. "We don't know who it is. We haven't had visitors in months."

He let go of her hand and moved his over the gem on his navel. A sword appeared out of thin air.

Moonstone saw and nodded. She put her hand on the knob and stepped to the side before opening it.

Serendibite pointed his sword at whoever was at the door. Opal gasped behind him.

"Wait! Please, don't!"

Moonstone came from behind the door. "It's… a Gem?"

It was, in fact, a Gem.

She had dark green skin with red here and there. Her short hair was a lighter green, like the skin of a lime. Her clothes (a standard Homeworld uniform) were torn in some places but a red diamond was visible on her chest. Her gem, positioned between her shoulder blades, was like her skin and had a hexagonal cut.

Serendibite lowered his guard but still kept the sword up. "Why shouldn't we?"

"You… You're Gems too. Then you're Rebels. I'm sorry for startling you. My name is Bloodstone. I used to belong to Red Diamond. About two centuries ago, I was accused for something I never did. I was to be shattered, but I stole a ship. An Emerald shot me down, and I floated around space aimlessly. I guess the atmosphere burned some of my form. And, well, now I'm here. I was just wondering if you could maybe… let me stay here."

"How can we trust that?"

"Even if I did hurt you, where would I go? I really can't go back to Homeworld."

Moonstone sighed. "Do you have any documents from a court case or something like that?"

Bloodstone sighed. "Yes." She put her hand above her gem. A Red Zircon's screen came out. She handed it to Serendibite.

"Fine. You can stay here, but if you try anything, I won't hesitate to destroy your form."

"Thank you, and… I won't try anything. I promise."

 ** _Phi Kindergarten_**

 ** _Siberia, Russia, Earth_**

A Pearl with purple skin came out of an old hole. "I would say it isn't fully drained yet, my Diamond."

"We will have a Prehnite inspect it anyways. It would be better to be sure than to assume. Send a request to Green Diamond's Pearl."

"Yes, my Diamond."

"And…"

"Yes?"

"Black Diamond is here on Earth. We will group up with her shortly to ensure that Gray is still kicking. We wouldn't want her to miss the fireworks." She smiled.

 ** _Mesa Heights_**

 ** _???, Earth_**

Serendibite opened a door in the face of a cliff. The whole inside was hollow and lacked furniture aside from a few lamps they had put in the corners months prior.

"This will be your home. Opal is just ahead the path. I'm a bit further. Moonstone is slightly off the path. I think you'll know when you see it. And remember not to cut down any trees; we barely have any other live ones around here."

"Thank you. I won't do that. I would like to get past my Homeworld tendencies."

Serendibite stepped outside. "Good. I'll look forward to seeing what you'll do with this space. Remember your training starts tomorrow."

"I won't miss it."

"We're only working on finding out what you can do. Bloodstones on Homeworld really don't fight, so none of us know what you're capable of. The day after, if you're lucky enough, we may teach you about fusion."

Bloodstone seemed to cringe but only for a second. "...Alright."

"Then we'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"...Night."

The door closed.

Bloodstone sighed.

"I've truly lost my home."


	3. First Wave

**Chapter Three: First Wave**

 **Mesa Heights**

 **???, Earth**

Serendibite blocked the hit with his sword.

Bloodstone took the recoil, being sent back a few feet. She put her axe to her side and tried to charge at him again.

She started running but Serendibite disappeared.

He had jumped over her and was now behind her. He slashed at her back twice before she turned around, her axe cutting through the air. Serendibite stepped back quickly, almost avoiding it. The axe grazed his skin and made a rip in his vest. He was stunned.

Bloodstone stepped forward and slashed at his chest.

He raised one finger, panting. "That's good."

Bloodstone nodded and put her hand out for him to get up.

Serendibite smiled and got up, slashing her across the stomach. She fell onto her knees.

"Never let your guard down. Most of the time it'll end up in you getting hurt."

Bloodstone stared at the floor. "That one was bad."

"We can work on your evasion later, then. It's not that yours is bad, it's just that it could use some work."

Serendibite grabbed her hand and pulled her up, smiling.

Moonstone clapped. "You're learning!"

Opal did the same. "I'll be the one to help you with your powers later!"

Bloodstone nodded.

Serendibite opened the door. "Let's go back inside. We have a dog to name."

 **Red Diamond News HQ**

 **Media District, Homeworld**

Multiple Gems rushed in and out of the room until it was finally time.

Being a news reporter for almost half of Homeworld was draining and required patience. If you were on live, you would have to make little to no mistakes. They had seen a Spinel get shattered for reporting fake news.

Now was another one of those long, tiring days, and it had just started.

"Mookaite, we will begin shortly. Five minutes at most."

"Right."

"Do you know your parts? Don't get confused with the second Mookaite. You're in charge of talking about what the Diamonds are doing for us. Don't mess it up; they will know."

"Spinel, I have been working here for centuries. I won't mess up."

"Good. Then we'll begin now."

 **Gray Diamond Faction Base**

 **???, Earth**

A single Gem knelt down. "You called?"

The Diamond smiled and nodded. "I did. I wanted you to repair one of the aviaries. I also want you to tell Diopside to prepare for an attack."

"If you don't mind me asking, who exactly is going to attack us?"

"Homeworld."

 **Purple Diamond Colony**

 **Siberia, Russia, Earth**

Two Diopsides guided the first few Gems onto the airships.

Purple Diamond grinned. "Remember, we don't want to shatter her. Just give her a scare -- let her know what's to come."

Black Diamond waved to the Gems that were part of her Court, which was completely made up of Era Threes, with the exception of Black Moonstone, who had been at her side for thousands of years.

"Moonstone, did Black Star Diopside get the message?"

"I do believe so, yes. She will keep watch and send more Quartzes if we need them."

"Good. Thank you. Purple, I believe we should resume with our work."

"And that is?"

The ground started to shake.

"Speak of the devil."

 **Mesa Heights**

 **???, Earth**

The ground split in front of Serendibite. "Uh… Guys?"

The Gems opened the door. They found him with his foot stuck in a crack that hadn't been there before.

"I just wanted some fresh air! The ground just started shaking!"

Moonstone sighed and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him out.

The crack kept expanding. It started to consume more of his leg.

"It's getting wider, but I'm sinking more! How does this work?!"

"Opal, help us;"

"Okay!"

She grabbed onto his other arm. He was almost out, but…

A single hand grabbed onto his leg.


	4. Black and White

**Chapter Four: Black and White**

 **Mesa Heights**

 **???, Earth**

The hand started to pull him in deeper. Serendibite noticed that Opal was starting to lose her grip. Moonstone was being brought down with him.

"It's no use! Just let go! I can find a way to--"

Moonstone fell in.

 **Brown Diamond Martian Moon Colony**

 **Phobos, Mars**

Axinite smiled and walked past the other Gems. All of them -- Ambers, Beryls, Sphalerites, even Sapphires -- were lower than her. Not just in terms of mindset, but officially, too.

She even had her own Pearl, a Sapphire and two Quartz soldiers, but they had all been dismissed.

Axinite only needed to do one thing.

She walked into the throne room and immediately brought her arms up to her chest, crossing her hands to form a diamond over her chest.

"My Diamond."

Axinite smiled.

It was unsettling.

"Hello, Axinite. You most likely know why you are here."

"Indeed I do, Your Grace."

"Do you have it?"

"Yes."

"Bring it to me."

"Of course."

Axinite started to make her way up the stairs, her arms folded behind her back. Her hand stayed still over her gem.

Brown Diamond held her hand out. "This is your chance to redeem yourself. You only had so many chances because of your ranking in my Court. Consider yourself lucky -- if it were not for your status, you would not be here. Now… Give it to me."

Axinite moved her hand from her gem and gave her the screen she had produced from it. "I am sorry for what I have done. I only wanted to follow your example."

"And what was that?"

"Power and bravery."

"And one shows those by shattering a Diopside with a rank almost as high as yours?"

"I only wanted to show my power. To make sure those Quartzes know their place."

"Gems are made to follow specific instructions. They know what they can and cannot do."

"But are we not preparing for a threat? Gray Diamond, remember? Surely some of those soldiers will leave us once they realize how powerful she can be."

"We will not participate in a war against Gray Diamond that we cannot win!" Frustration was mounting in her voice.

"Who's to say we can't win? We have everything that Rebel Diamond has and more. She will regret straying far from Homeworld."

Brown Diamond sighed. "I have had enough of this for today. Beryls, escort her out of my chamber and back to her suites."

The Beryls did not move.

"Escort her to her suites."

Still, they did not move.

"I gave you an order."

Axinite started to laugh. "Don't you see? How have you not noticed? It was right under your nose."

Brown Diamond got up.

"So many Gems on Homeworld already see me as worthy of leading them. Many here in this Colony, too."

More Beryls entered the room holding crossbows and swords.

"Do you think I will step aside and let you take my position? You're wrong. It will take much more to--"

Axinite's drill broke straight through her gem.

"Thank you for all of the advancements you've made for me. I will be eternally grateful. I won't have to do any of the hard work; just watch it all unfoil. Your shattering will not be in vain."

Her form fizzled for a second. She raised a hand, but only a few futile sparks flee out.

She disappeared.

Shards were scattered across the floor.

Axinite sat on her new throne proudly. "Dispose of her shards; I don't care how you do it. Throw her into space for all I care. And if anyone asks, she was shattered by a Smoky Quartz."

The Beryls smiled and did the very same salute she had done minutes before.

"Oh, how great it feels to be in control…"

She giggled.

 **Mesa Heights**

 **???, Earth**

There was a black light coming out of the rift the two had fallen into moments prior.

Black Opal stepped back. She had been fighting something. "No way!"

Everything around the hole was warped and a single Gem had come out, passing through the solid rock.

The Gem had dark gray skin with white spots and four arms. She wore a black corset with white laces that became a dress clipped to one side by a single round gem. She had four eyes but the second set was covered by her bangs -- gray hair almost covering one of the eyes from the first set. Another gem was on the navel, and both gems were black with white spots like her skin.

Black Opal threw her spear at whatever it was that she was battling. It seemed to be some sort of Gem, but it was deformed. It had four arms, three legs and a massive round head with no facial features. It had a small cluster of shards between where its eyes should have been.

Bloodstone was holding off another. She swung her axe at its abdomen and kicked it away.

The Gem from earlier -- the fusion -- took a spear from the gem on its waist and a sword from the one on its navel. They combined and formed a trident.

The fusion spoke. Her voice was an odd amalgam of the two components' voices.

"Opal, sprint to the right. It's too heavy to spin around that fast. Then hit it in the back -- it's open there."

"You got it, Snowflake!"

"Bloodstone, its gem is on the top of its head. You have to do it as if you're going to shatter it."

Bloodstone nodded and jumped into the air. She started spiraling downwards like a drill and struck in a small space between the skin and the gem. She pulled her axe back out.

"It's going to charge at you. You need to get out of the way and hit it right at the back of the knee. That should stun it for a while. Once you do that, you should be able to bash your axe into the back of its head. That will do it."

Bloodstone hauled her axe behind her back. "A Serendibite and a Rainbow Moonstone. That makes a Snowflake Obsidian, right? That's cool, I guess."

Snowflake nodded.

Opal had just bubbled hers. "Snow, behind you!"

Snowflake smiled. The arms at her waist spun around and stabbed whatever it was. Its form was destroyed almost immediately.

"Nice!"

"Not nice enough. We need to patch that hole--"

Opal chuckled. "Well, it closed when you two fell in. Those things came out as you fell. I guess you just passed straight through the floor. How'd you do that?"

"Quantum tunneling. It's a thing Serendibite can do. You've seen us do it before, haven't you?"

"I don't think I was there for that."

"Maybe we're thinking of someone else, then."

"Probably. Well, you two should unfuse. Bloodstone is probably a bit uncomfortable and I know how Moonstone gets when she's fused for too long."

"You're right. I don't want to feel more like trash later."

The fusion started to glow gray and became a blob of light. It split in half. Moonstone almost fell to the floor.

"Well," Serendibite started, "I think we should find out what THOSE were. And maybe name that dog?"

"OH!" Opal jumped up ecstatically. "I have a name!"

"Finally!"


	5. Three Steps Forward

**Chapter Five: Three Steps Forward**

 **Mesa Heights**

 **???, Earth**

Everyone turned to face Bloodstone.

"Well?"

A single drop of sweat rolled down her cheek. "...Those things were… Experiments."

Serendibite was intrigued. "Of what kind?"

"They were Gem Mutants. They're Gem shards stuck together and made to reform. They're basically forced fusions."

"Homeworld hates fusion. Why would they want to do this?"

"I don't know. I belonged to Red Diamond. We weren't in charge of these things."

"Then who is?"

"Probably the Diamonds that are in charge if the military. I would say Orange, Yellow, and Black. That's in order from least control to most control."

Moonstone stepped in. "Well, if we don't know that much, then we should just ignore it until something happens. We should hope for the best."

"Wait until something happens? What if it's too late by then?"

"Then we will form her."

"What if even SHE isn't good enough? What then?"

"Then we're screwed."

"I seriously don't understand you."

 **Gray Diamond Faction Base**

 **???, Earth**

The Rebel Diamond continued walking down the hallway. She waved to a group of two Agates and an Onyx that appeared to have been sparring a few minutes prior.

"Do any of you have any suggestions for the arena?"

The Onyx smiled. "Well, we would appreciate it if there could be different climates and sets. Some of our abilities don't work unless they're used in certain conditions. I met an Aquamarine that couldn't do anything because there wasn't any water nearby."

Gray Diamond nodded. "I will try to do that, then. Anything else?"

One of the Agates elbowed the other softly and whispered. "Well?"

The other Agate spoke up. "I think it would be great if other types of Gems could use the arena. I mean, I know they can, but it's mostly for fighting. It would be nice if more non-fighting Gems could use it. Like, maybe, a Moonstone could use a hologram to test her healing abilities."

"Very well. I will inform the Bismuths. You can expect that to be done by the end of next week!"

The three Gems bowed. "Thank you, my Diamond."

"No need for the formalities."

The three smiled and kept walking along.

"Now, I should go do what I planned on doing in the first place. I believe Diopside's room is… Right here."

 **Gem Warship**

 **???, Earth**

"This is as far as I can take you with that amount of money."

One of the Gems sighed. "Isn't there something else we can do for you?"

"Unfortunately, no. But you told me you wanted to go to Earth, and I brought you to Earth. I'm not going anywhere else on this planet. This is already unauthorized. I'm not going to risk being shattered because some Rebels paid me to take them off of Homeworld."

The Gem that asked the question took an axe from the gemstone on their chest. "Well, I knew this wasn't going to be--"

One of the other Gems stepped in. "That's enough. She did what she was told to do. We should be grateful."

The first Gem sighed and hesitated. "Thank you. We will be getting off here, then."

The pilot opened a door. "Then here you are."

 **Mesa Heights**

 **???, Earth**

"I wanted to call her Xena."

"Xena? Is that some sort of reference to something?" Serendibite walked out of the room to get something.

"Nope. I might have heard it somewhere, but no, it's not. I just like it."

Moonstone tilted her head a little. "Well, even if we didn't like it, she's still your dog, so who are we to tell you not to call her that?"

Black Opal smiled. "Then Xena it is!"

Bloodstone jumped off the counter she had been sitting on. "I like it, but I don't get it. Why do you Gems keep animals as if you're humans?"

Serendibite walked back in carrying Xena close to his chest with one arm beneath her two front legs. He held a ball in his other hand that was almost too big for her mouth. "We do it because we love them. They get shelter, food and water, and we get a comforting and playful companion that helps us unwind after a long day. Just watching them is cool too."

"But you're not a Tourmaline."

Serendibite put Xena down and gave Moonstone the ball. She threw it and watched her chase after it. Opal followed her.

"There is a difference. Tourmalines on Homeworld keep creatures to study them."

"You said watching them is cool. I don't understand."

"Some animals have special behaviors, like chameleons. Those change color depending on things like their mood, surroundings, and for things like absorbing heat in a cold place."

"But wouldn't that get boring after a while?"

"It can, but animals are mysterious. We don't know everything about them. We don't even know how many exist; new ones keep popping up all the time. Isn't it awesome?"

"...I guess so. I didn't think the Earth had things like that. I would like to meet a 'chameleon' someday."


	6. Incompatible?

**Chapter Six: Incompatible..?**

 **Mesa Heights**

 **???, Earth**

Bloodstone's gem stopped glowing the second she got hold of Opal's hand. "Why is this so frustrating?!"

Opal took her hand back. "I don't know. Everyone that fuses with me does it quickly. We've been dancing for two minutes, and I don't even want to know how long we've been at it overall. Are you sure you can fuse?"

"Of course I can. Do you really think I would be an Era Two?"

"Well, you said you were in space for, what, a few thousand years?"

"Uh… I'm not sure if it really was that long, but it felt like it."

"I don't know what to say to that."

 **Orange Diamond Moon Colony**

 **Io, Jupiter**

The door opened and Axinite stepped through accompanied by two Biggs Jaspers. "I assume you know why I came to you."

The Diamond, although much of a coward, was visibly frustrated. "I do."

"A single army isn't enough for me." The megalomaniac licked her lips. A small victory was almost in her hands.

"So you want a Prism?"

"A custom one, yes."

"And why exactly do I have to do it?"

"Our Bismuths are working on more important matters."

Orange Diamond sighed. "Custom? What do you want?"

"I want it to create regular Gems. Not just monsters made out of light -- real Gems. It will be fine if they have to disappear after some time."

"Do you have Brown Diamond's permission?"

Axinite stifled a laugh. "Of course."

"Then I will need the payment right now." Orange Diamond held her hand out.

Axinite placed a pouch in her massive hand. The Diamond took a peek inside.

There were numerous Gem shards inside. They gleamed in the light.

Orange Diamond stood. "What type of sick joke is this?"

Axinite didn't try to not laugh this time. "It's not a joke. Those are real. And you will accept them unless you want to meet the same pitiful demise. I won't feel sorry as I watch you burn. If I can shatter her, you know I'm capable of doing it again." Axinite had her drill to Orange Diamond's gem, which was slightly below her right knee. "I know you don't want that."

"...I will do it."

"Nice to see that you changed your mind. But just know that doing so much as telling anyone will bring about the same results."

 **Mesa Heights**

 **???, Earth**

"This is too hard!"

"Maybe if you would try to get in sync..!"

"I am!"

"Then do it better!"

Serendibite closed the door behind him. "You're acting like an old married couple."

Both replied in unison. "Shut up!"

The two looked at each other.

"At least we can agree on one thing!"

"Don't shut up!"

"Guys, calm down. You can try again tomorrow. It's pretty late."

Bloodstone opened the door. "Who's to say tomorrow will be better?"

"Have some faith. As an old friend told me, things can change with time."

"Or maybe a Bloodstone and a Black Opal aren't compatible."

"That's not possible. Opal is an Era One and you're an Era Three. That's basically the same. And besides, I've seen those two types fuse before."

"It wasn't fun being Fire Opal."

"Noted."

 **Strawberry Battlefield**

 **Norway, Earth**

"Here we are."

The first Gem stepped off the ship, careful with the giant strawberries nearby.

This Gem was wearing a vest. The sides were dark purple and a diamond of the same color was on his chest. A blue-green gemstone was embedded just below the diamond. His skin was the same color with streaks of teal on his face and arms. His hair and eyes, too, were almost the same, but were darker. He wore gloves similar to the ones Diamonds wore and his gray pants were tucked neatly into his darker boots.

Two more Gems came down. One was "male" and the other was "female."

The "male" one had pale blue skin. He was covering his gem with an eyepatch over his left, but his right eye was a deep blue and sparkled like the ocean. His hair was very light -- white, almost -- and it covered some of his eye. There was no diamond symbol on him. He wore a thin white jacket and black pants. He wore black and red sneakers and was perhaps the most "human" of the three Gems.

The "female" one was a beauty. Like the first, her skin had streaks of purple and somewhat of a dark green, but the rest of her skin was teal, again, like the first Gem. She wore her long hair down now -- she hasn't previously. It was the same as the streaks on her skin. She, too, had a purple diamond on her chest. She wore a dark blue skirt and dark purple stockings that went up just below her knees.

"Fluorite."

She looked up at the first Gem. "What?"

"Can you confirm our location?"

"I don't need to look at a screen to know that that Spessartine was stupid enough to take us close to them. That IS where we are going, right? To those friends of yours?"

The Gem spaced out.

"Paraiba?"

The Gem -- Paraiba -- snapped out of it. "Sorry, yes. Yes, that's where we're going. Try to send them a signal. And, Aragonite?"

"Yeah?"

"We don't have to worry about staying undercover. Well, I mean, unless you want to."

"I don't like being exposed."

"Okay, then. Let's do this!"

Fluorite watched bitterly.


	7. Change of Plans

**Chapter Seven: Change of Plans**

 **Mesa Heights**

 **???, Earth**

Opal and Bloodstone took time to cool off and started trying again. Their Gems would glow and they would try to recreate certain parts of their different dances.

Serendibite was watching. Xena was lying down across his lap, bored of watching the same thing over and over again.

Serendibite would occasionally give advice. "I think you should get closer," or "Try to sync up more."

Maybe they were right.

Maybe they were incompatible, but not because of their gemstones. Opal had formed one other Fire Opal with a different Bloodstone.

They kept trying anyways. Soon their session went long into the night and even the next morning. Fusion was an important concept for Bloodstone to accept and master.

That next morning, they finally went into Serendibite's home. He was making something and Moonstone was sitting at the table. Xena was sitting at her feet but got up and went over to Opal once she saw her.

"Moonstone, what tea do you want?" He poured boiling water into a mug.

"Peppermint. Don't add anything else."

He took a teabag from a box on the counter and dropped it carefully inside the mug, keeping the string out of it. He saw the two.

"Opal?"

"Earl Grey."

"Bloodstone, do you want any?"

"No, but thanks for asking."

"Suit yourself."

 **Strawberry Battlefield**

 **Norway, Earth**

The fusion was a little less than seven feet tall -- only five or six inches taller than each component. It had two eyes, one still covered. The other was a deep blue. It had only two arms and bluish-green skin. Unlike Paraiba, it had no streaks. Aragonite's clothes were obviously a dominant trait, if you could call it that.

"Amazonite, if you would follow me."

The fusion followed Fluorite, who started walking in a certain direction. She came upon a large gray sphere. "One of the Gems sent this here to us. It already has the coordinates."

"Good. We forgot."

"You would… Anyways, you go in first."

Amazonite got in. He sat down. The inside was much bigger than it seemed from the outside. He looked at a single wall with holograms hovering just off of it. "Uh, Fluorite?"

Fluorite just sat down. "What?"

"Have you read these?"

"No, why?"

"I think you should come over here."

"I just sat down and got comfortable though…"

"It's important."

"But--"

"Come on."

"...Fine." She got up and went over to the wall, reading what the screens said. She stepped back and her eyes widened.

"By the stars…"

"What do we do now?"

Fluorite turned and looked at him as if he said something stupid.

"What?"

"You are so dense. It should be obvious. We aren't going there anymore -- yet, at least."

"Then where ARE we going?"

Fluorite sat down and opened another screen.

She hesitated for a second.

"What are the coordinates for her faction base?"

"It'll be easier if I just type them in myself. I don't feel like saying the numbers."

"Okay."

Amazonite got up and typed the numbers in:

'-16.233381,128.806149.'

Amazonite sat back down.

"Thanks. Then, if I pull this, we should be able to…"

She pulled the lever and they shot up into the sky.

 **Mesa Heights**

 **???, Earth**

Serendibite closed the door behind him. Xena watched from the window. "Maybe she'll learn better if she watches two of us fuse?"

Moonstone sat on a flat and smooth orange rock. "Possibly. It would be easier if we formed Snowflake since we can fuse quickly."

"I think we should form a fusion that would take longer, actually, since then she would be able to observe more."

"True, but you and Opal are…"

Serendibite rolled his eyes and tilted his head, facing Opal. "Not the best."

"Maybe you should try fusing with Bloodstone instead?"

"Why don't you do it?"

"I get tired after fusing."

"But wouldn't it be for, like, two minutes?"

"...I get tired easily."

"Fine, but you'll have to do it next time."

"Fair enough."

 **Red Diamond Moon Colony (RD002)**

 **Elara, Jupiter**

The owner's Pearl placed the cup of lava in front of the Gem.

"Tell your owner I'll repay him later today."

The Pearl nodded. The Gem took the cup and threw his head back, letting it slide down his throat slowly. He finally put the cup down and got off the maroon leather stool. He made his way to the door but turned to face the Pearl.

"Oh. One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the fire."

The Gem grinned and opened the door, slamming it quickly. He started to walk away.

The bar blew up behind him.

"Now I can say goodbye to this garbage facade…"

 **Gray Diamond Faction Base**

 **???, Earth**

The craft came down in a flash, almost breaking through the marble underneath. The vessel opened up and Fluorite and Amazonite came out of it.

An Onyx and two Agates had been passing through. They stopped, though, shocked because such a thing had never landed there. The Onyx saw the two, noting that only Fluorite had a diamond but it was torn.

"How may I help you?"

Amazonite was the one to speak.

"Where is your Diamond?"


End file.
